Can I make you laugh?
by Sabaku no Tanaris
Summary: The young boy, Jung Hoseok, always likes to talk. This is one of his stories. Popular, talented, very friendly, what else he need? For its almost perfection, he hides only one thing before the world.
1. Can I make you laugh? 1

It was a day like any other. Okay, that sounded usual. Every day should be extraordinary. Correcting myself, it's a beautiful sunny day, sunnier than yesterday. Even today I was quite excited about school. Yesterday I saw in the roster, in front of the gyms, that there was a free dance room. I will be late from school, but finally I will have some time for myself. I have a lot of friends. I try to get along and help everyone, but sometimes I don't have the time to shut down my mind and do what I enjoy the most. Dancing. I like to invent all sorts of choreographies, combinations of movements. And actually... heh, I like to look at myself in the mirror.

No! I'm not a narcissist!

But I am pretty proud of my talent and of course a person better controls his motor skills, when he sees his reflection in mirror. As I am thinking of everything here now... I realized I managed to get out of bed to the bathroom and go back to my room. I pulled off the top of my blue-white striped pyjamas and opened the wardrobe with a bang.  
So today it is still warm outside, although it is already September and the school started. I pulled a Puma T-shirt, I really love Puma, and jeans from my chair. On the way down the stairs I dressed. My mother was already speaking loudly at me from below.

I flew like rocket in to kitchen and kissed her on the cheek, "Beauuuutiful morning, Mom."  
She was already leaving home, and she seemed to say something, but my sister interrupted her, "Are you wearing ragged jeans again?"  
"Hoseok, sweetheart... you will be cold," my mum duck slightly, rubbing my knee, "When your joints catch a cold, you won't be able to dance."  
"Don't worry," I gave her my sunshine smile, "Tae takes me to school by car."  
"He is nice boy. Okay, I'm going, see you, darlings."  
"Bye, mom," we replied together

After closing the door, the kitchen remained silent. I pulled out orange juice and fruit. I packed my favourite sweet brunch into my backpack and drank almost half of the juice. Great. I'll have nothing at school. All the time I felt my sister staring at me. She sat behind pale bar and looked at me doubtfully with a bowl of cereals.  
"What are you doing?"  
"When will Tae come?"  
"I don't know, I haven't been on the messenger yet. Why?"  
"I need a ride to the town."  
"Take the bus. Or do a driver's license."

Sister is the only person I talk to this way. And she knows why. Actually, I'm the only one, who get these talks from her. And I also know why. But I don't discuss it. Our relationship has deteriorated in recent years. I rolled my eyes a little and turned on wifi on my phone.

7:12  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Morning  
When will you come?

7:12  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Cao, I'm going out of the house. But I'm going to refuel  
So ...  
I do not know  
Be 35 outside the house

7:12  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Ok I'll be there

"Can you listen me?!"  
"What?"  
"Will he take me or not?"  
I sighed. If at least she said it in a milder tone. I glanced at her and ran upstairs because I forgot the knitted headband. I tapped sister's request to Tae. We were waiting outside the house for few minutes. I don't like silence. Actually, I hate it. I like noise. I was saved by Tae's silver car, which came out of the side street.

"Hiiii," sister enthusiastically sat in the front seat, and I automatically rolled my eyes.  
"Hey," Tae's eyes greeted me in the rearview mirror.  
He had them oddly shaped. In fact, he was all weird. Appearance and nature. I mean in good way of course. Thanks to this extraordinary look, he became a pure woman magnet. The biggest I've ever seen. Because of this, he was sometimes a little too self-confident, but otherwise he's a great guy. However, my mood deteriorated slightly. Instead of listening to my sister's and Tae's conversation, I looked out the window and enjoyed the leaves as they fell to the ground.

Dry. Tinted by multiple colors. I love every season. All of them have their charm. City district was not that pretty. Houses, roads, smog. Fortunately, the surroundings of our school are quite green. I study on Gwangju High School. It's a pretty big school. A lot of people know me here. Mainly because I go to local dance competitions and I usually win them. I already danced competitively for school, but I don't like pair dancing. My partners weren't used to being as motorized as I was. One of that girls was standing in front of the school and as soon as our car stopped, she was already racing with a group of friends.

"Good morning, girls," Tae smiled with his typical smirk and locked the car.  
Truly said, I hurled from there. I greeted them and ran a little forward, looking somewhere in those groups of classmates. I thought I saw Namjoon. While my eyes could see if it was him, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, my God !" I shouted and turned with hand on my heart, "you scared me!"  
"What?" the person spread his arms wide, "I didn't do anything."  
"You scared me. I was thinking, just checking out for you."  
"Weeell, sorry," Namjoon laughed, looking around, "Where's Tae? He wrote me in the morning that he was going to school with you."  
I pointed my finger at a group of long-haired girl heads and Kim Taehyung between them. He crouched his face in smile strangely as only he knew it.  
"How does he have so many babes around him?" Namjoon fixed his black cap.  
"I can't quite answer you," I shrugged and looked at the huge clock above the entrance.)  
It was time to go.

Kim Namjoon has been my classmate since I was seven. We've been friends for a loooong time, I can say…he is my best friend. In adolescence, around the age of fifteen, we had a bit of a bad time and we haven't talk for almost a year. We didn't quarrel, but we just took a bit a break. I needed it. It was good for us.  
Now I walked beside him to the classroom for the first lesson and greets people around me. It was nice to see that people like me. I had a lot of nicknames at school. Hoseokie, Hobi, Sunshine or, most commonly, J-Hope. I really liked it.

I settled down comfortably in school desk. I always sit next to window so I can look outside when I get bored. Today I did not have much time to watch something, because the teacher came somewhat earlier. I quickly mute phone and hid it in my pocket.  
Korean language. First lesson on Monday. I like my native language, but it's pretty exhausting. I don't like it as I should. I turned to Namjoon, who sat behind me and I almost laughed out loud. He always sleeps on Korean lessons. Well and then, we have it. His test results were alarming. On the other hand, if you heard his English. It's fucking amazing. I envy him totally.

The voice of the teacher who was discussing the subject matter was interrupted by the door. Of course, no one was expecting anyone other than Min Yoongi. He was weird. Not weird like Tae. He is one of the few people who didn't want to talk to me. Basically, he didn't talk to anyone. Normally when this person comes in, his delay is no longer resolved, and he just sits down. Even the teachers stopped getting angry with him. He came to classroom in average about twenty minutes after the start, but on the other point of view, he never fails test or whatever. I haven't seen worse than B for the whole high school.

Today, however, he stood in front of the closed door, and the entire classroom stared at him. He was dyed blond. I mean like…really, really bright blond. Contrast made by his dark eyebrows were strong, but it couldn't be said that it was terrible, as most people have. The path in his hair had a slightly shifted sideways and the bangs a bit overlapped his eye. This change looked pretty good.  
His dark eyes were watching us and then he squeezed his lips and raised one eyebrow, striding toward his desk, which was in the middle row right ahead.

"What an awkward moment," I heard whisper from behind.  
I just turned my head on side and nodded to Namjoon. He is sleeping all time, but when that weirdo silently runs in, he wakes up! He never misses something. The class continued as usual until my cellphone vibrated. I didn't want to tap it now, but after few minutes I took a little peek.

**Tae**  
Dudeee, I have a new classmate and he loo...

I was curious what he was writing to me, but I held it until the end of the hour. The first Monday break is very short because the free five minutes will pass before I move on to biology. Luckily the desks here are inconspicuous for writing on mobile.

**Tae**  
Dudeee, I have a new classmate and he looks like gayyyyy : D  
Really, dude, when you see it  
Pure gay : D: D

I turned on wifi, because Tae is able text through his wallet. Not every family can afford to spend so much money on texting and other stuff. I straighten myself on chair, waiting for my phone to unlag. Every time I turned on the net after a long time, the phone went off from all notifications. Meanwhile, my classmate complained about the botany that we just discussed on lessons. He shouldn't take biology when he doesn't like it. Namjoon thanks God, didn't have bio this year. Last year I just heard him cry.

8:55  
**Jung Hoseok  
**Hey  
Are you here?

8:58  
**Kim Taehyung  
**Caoooo, yee

8:58  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Why do you think he is gay? :D

8:58  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Maan I got eyes, bitch :D just look :D  
Its obvious on every boii who likes sausageez :D :D

8:58  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Dont think so  
maybe you dont understand  
U skirtchaser :DDD

8:59  
**Kim Taehyung  
**U sound like you want a big sasusage too! :DDD

9:06  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Fk u :D :D  
Just dont be mean  
Maybe u ll became BFF with him :*

9:06  
**Kim Taehyung  
**Wat are you smoking? :D  
He is disgusting

9:06  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Just dont be dick -_-

9:06  
**Kim Taehyung**  
OMG  
OKey, mum

_Seen 9:07_


	2. Can I make you laugh? 2

Morning passed away like hurricane and I was satisfied by eating lunch in the school canteen. At the table I had Namjoon, Tae, and one other guy from the higher grade. His name was Jin. I enjoyed meal and watching people around me. It was quite crowded. It was totally crowded. All the tables were full of people, maybe somewhere was a free chair, but still after some time someone's butt sat down there. Only Yoongi sat alone in the corner with three empty spots. He carelessly chewed the triangle of the sandwich he held at the height of his chest. He had a nice shirt today. I don't like dark colour much, but I would have put that dark blue flannel thing on myself.

"...I thought we'd climb the hill over the weekend, would you say?" I give attention to my group again and listened to Tae.  
Jin swallowed and reached for the salt: "Ye, sure. I have nothing planned."  
"Namjoon?"  
"Um," he lowered his lower lip, "Probably, I will be at work."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tae gave him a disgruntled expression, "You said, you had to make money through the summer. Well...and it's not summer anymore."  
"But I need the money all the time."  
"Jesus, one weekend won't kill you."  
"It will," Namjoon clenched the jaw slightly angrily, "Not everyone has money on tray like you."  
Before Tae's patience ran out, I quickly put a hand on his shoulder. He would probably also have stood up from chair.  
"Relax, guys," I said, looking at both, "Tae, you know Kim´s family situation at home. So, Tae... just..."  
"Okey," he lowered his shoulders, "but it's a tradition that we walk as four."  
"Let's call Yoongi," Jin shook his head in his direction and sucked a noodle in to mouth.  
We all looked at him like on insane person. I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with him. But Tae sure. He only liked the girls and our group who sitting here at lunch, plus some exceptions.  
Tae crossed his eyes, "You're crazy, right?"  
Jin smiled wryly, and they began to laugh.

I imagined Yoongi's reaction... I didn't imagine, because I have no idea what it would be. I guess he'd send us to fuck ourselves. For sure. I was thinking that we would move the climb to another weekend, but in that moment Tae start banging to me so much, that I was surprised that he didn't choke himself. I was confused. He wanted to speak, but his mouth was full of food, so he just gave out crazy cords. No need to say, we looked at him as a pure retard, but that wasn't new either.

"Diagnosis?" Namjoon chuckled.  
"That's him! That's him!" Finally, Tae swallowed and pointed finger on someone.  
"Your new classmate?" Jin turn around on chair.  
"Look at that bullshit," Tae started his bullying skill mode, "There he is. The one in the white shirt."

The boy was a bit smaller, dressed quite formally. Suits trousers and a snow slim shirt. He was just taking a plastic tray and a nice lady was giving him lunch. I couldn't see his face, but he had orange hair like a fox or carrot. It was obvious, that he is here for the first time. While the poor man orientated where is sticks or cutlery, he made some confused movements. The nervousness of the queue behind him was considerable. As a bonus, his napkin fell, and as he lifted it, he banged his head against the countertop.

"Jeeeez, look at that dick," Tae smirked, "I'm surprised that stainless steel didn't melt under him."  
Namjoon tried to calm him down, though his expression was rather neutral: "Taeeee ..."  
"Kim Taehyung, really stop, because I'll call him on the weekend tourism."  
I threatened him. He crawled on my nerves. He is incredibly homophobic. He's new, so he banged his head. Well...must make science from that?

Tae watched the guy and commented on every single thing he did. His earring, his full lips, which is so full because he gave blowjob to half of Korea. I like Tae, but sometimes, he behaves like a brat.  
"...look at it -"  
"Fucking enough!" I shouted after him.  
"What?! Calm down."  
"Stop or I will smash your nose. Can´t you just ignore him?"  
"I can't," he said, and came dangerously close to my face, "Because I can't."  
Many eyes looked at us. I felt Tae's breath on my cheek, I turned my eyes from him and at that moment I caught Yoongi's eye contact. Ups. Maybe this scene is really noisy, when he heard it too. Tae pissed me off with his dickness, so I thought he'd eat it what he wants. I stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" the bully asked me.  
"Call that guy on climb."  
He gripped my wrist firmly and I could already see how he squeeze his ass scared: "You can't do that."  
"I'll do it," I clenched jawline, "I warned you."  
I saw that he wanted to resist, but with my gaze I showed him that he couldn't afford it. I have a few things form Friday nights to keep him in check mate. I'm not bad or blackmailing...but I can't let him bully people. I know that the guy heard us and our talk. I'm not blind.

I went to him. He sat with a group of girls that he ignored. I have no idea, what was going on in his head, when he saw me walking towards him. But apparently it was nothing good.  
"Hi, can I?" I looked on free red chair opposite to him.  
He silently nodded. A little harder swallowing a piece of bread, he stares into his plate.  
"Hi," I put my hand towards him, "I'm Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."  
He wasn't sure if he was going to shakes our hands, but I turn on my Super Sunshine Regime, expecting my hand to greeting, even if it wasn't coming. I finally waited, "Park Jimin."  
"Oh, you have a nice name."  
He smiled shyly and looked back to his lunch.  
"So, how's your first day at school?" I used to sit a little more comfortably, but immediately I realized I couldn't use more dumb question.  
Certainly he did not have a good one, when he has that dick Tae in class.  
"Where did you go to school before?" I quickly changed the question and saw that he was glad for it.  
"Busan dance high school."  
"Do you dance?" My eyebrows raised enthusiastically.  
He nodded.  
"I love dancing. It's my life," My palm landed vehemently on my chest.

Finally, some first hint of a smile. I leaned forward happily: "Listen, if you want... I'm leaving school at half past three today and then I'm going to the dance room. If you want, we can go together."  
I guess I blew that at him too fast, because his mouth made no sound. I explained to him how it goes that with dance room, usually is booked by a band, but I have a VIP. The guy agreed and thanked. I was glad. When I left him, his face has a much more pleasant colour...

14:25  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Cao ...

14:26  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Hi, what do you need?

14:26  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Do U want a ride home?  
Although for what U almost did today  
I d love to tie your legs to car  
and drove U all over Gwangju bitch!

14:27  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Chesus…again?  
I don't like when U bullying people  
U know dat man

14:28  
**Kim Taehyung**  
OMG  
U prince on a white horse  
Don't be emotional

14:28  
**Jung Hoseok**  
This is about manners

14:28  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Okey mum  
Should I take U home or wat?

14:30  
**Jung Hoseok**  
No, I'm going to the dance room  
...with Jimin 😉

14:32  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Well  
and U said toudont' like pair dancing :DDD  
U don't'*

14:32  
**Jung Hoseok**  
God, U r little piece of shit :D  
Byee

14:33  
**Kim Taehyung**  
Better to watch out for your ass :D: D: D

_Seen 14:35_

I waited in the lobby of the school where we arranged to meet, because Jimin had no idea, how to get to the gym. The main corridor was quite full. I was looking for Jimin, but I didn't saw him. I checked the time and found myself standing there for twenty minutes. I sighed to expel the negative feelings. I don't like tardiness.

I thought I'd give him time to three o'clock. I waited there and when time hit the afternoon, I turned around making step and...  
"Shit, ah," the blond head whispered loudly.  
Yoongi's head. He was ready to bend over for notepad, which had fallen to the ground, but I overtook him, "Sorry."  
He rubbed his forehead and then our eyes met, "Oh... it's you."  
"Sorry."  
"Look more ahead."  
"Sorry again."  
"Okay, enough," he said, taking the notebook, "don't apologize so much."  
"Okey, sry."  
He looked so disgustingly annoyed that it made me feel a little moody. He walked past me like a big boss, and I had to turn after him. The tail of his aura continued in to long distance after him.

I wanted to go where I was supposed to be half an hour ago, but then I saw a small piece of paper under my shoe tip. What is this? Apparently, it fell out of Yoongi's notepad. I thought I'd throw it in the trash, yet before I throw it out, I noticed the text on the other side.


	3. Can I make you laugh? 3

I wanted to go where I was supposed to be half an hour ago, but then I saw a small piece of paper under my shoe tip. What is this? Apparently, it fell out of Yoongi's notepad. I thought I'd throw it in the trash, yet before I throw it out, I noticed the text on the other side.

_ta__ke it easy,  
slowly carve out my heart  
gently step on the shards that have shattered__  
__so that regret,  
such a thing will no longer be left_

_please, burn up my heart that was torn into shreds  
what are you hesitating for__  
__this is the ending you were wishing for__  
__So go on and kill me without hesitating_

I stared at little paper like a statue. What the hell is that? Text from a book? Song? No song like this come to mi mind. The paper content was heartbreaking. Painful. My empathy kicked me. I tried to remember the literature we had been study over the two weeks of school. Nothing would answer that. I don't know, how long I stood on that place, but I instead of going to the gym... I headed to the library.

I searched through poetry, lyrical whining texts. I had a book on my desk, a pile of scanned books, a pile I was just getting ready for, and a pile I was still carrying. And in all these pages I found nothing. I returned everything to place and asked the lady who works there. Unbelievable, bookworm. She knows every book here. I showed her the tiny paper, and she had the same expression as I did, when I first read that word.  
"Really, Hoseokie. I have no idea what it is," she shook her head, folding the glasses around her neck, "if it is from a piece of book, we certainly don't have it here."  
"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day," I looked at the clock on the wall, "well slightly evening."

My God. Half past four. Did I kill with that bullshit for almost an hour and a half? Until I had to rebuke myself. Today used to be reserved for me and my muscles. A little unhappy, I went down the stairs and stopped outside the school building. I inhaled cold air. Wind surrounded me. Heh, mama's always right. I'm cold on my knees... my lovely knees. Oh. Before I started way to home, I pulled the paper with the depressive text out of my pocket. I didn't want to throw it away. I'm too curious ...

16:41  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Are U working?

16:55  
**Kim Namjoon**  
Yee sorry  
I was busy 

16:55  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Im near  
Can I come? :D

16:55  
**Kim Namjoon**  
Sureee :D

I turned toward gas stations. I was looking for Namjoon from a distance. He stood outside in a corporate jacket and cap, cumping lollipop. As soon as I came to him, I put the text in his hand and, while he reading it, I told the story of how I got to it. Namjoon's hand shook a lot. I pressed my lips and closed my eyes sadly. He did not eat again from lunch and used the lollipop as an alternative dinner. I didn't ask him, I just went inside the gas station and bought him a big baguette with chicken meat. As was mentioned, Namjoon and his family are in financially bad situation, and he would rather not buy dinner, rather he bring home more money. I hate the feeling of seeing him shaking from hunger. And I hated it even more, when he try pretend that he is fine.

"Eat it," I went out into the wind and tossed it to him.  
He took a breath of resistance, but I said, "Don't try to negotiate. Don't fuck with me."  
I did not miss the gloomy look. Uncertainly, he unwrapped it and bited it. I stood beside him and watched the illuminated street. I didn't even have to look at Namjoon to feel that mess of feelings. He always went to shame when I bought him food, and at the same time he was very grateful. I would never let him starve. In the subdued noise of the street, my hand echoed over his back. No words were needed in this situation. They would be useless. I like gestures rather than sweet crap. I smiled at him when I saw those glowing eyes, which was happy that belly will be full tonight shift.

I stayed with him there until he finished at work and then we went home. Namjoon is on the other end, but I went with him a bit. At home after the shower, I threw myself into bed and looked at a cell phone that thankfully didn't explode after about a million messages in group chats. I found a contact request.

_Park Jimin wants to contact you_

18:13

**Park Jimin**  
Hey  
Im terribly sorry  
It will never hapen 

19:19  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Hello there  
Well :D  
I dont know what to tell U  
But maybe it should be like this

19:20  
**Park Jimin**  
Hm...why?

19:20  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Nothing important:D  
I guess

_Seen 19:20_

19:23  
**Jung Hoseok**  
I found something interesting today

19:24  
**Park Jimin**  
Like what?

19:24  
**Jung Hoseok  
**I have weirdo classmate  
He has no friends in school  
And today I found piece of paper from his notepad  
It's like text from song or somethin'

19:24  
**Park Jimin**  
And what's in there?

19:25  
**Jung Hoseok  
**Wait

_Jung Hoseok sends you photo. _

19:30  
**Park Jimin  
**Awww  
Thats sad

19:30  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Yee  
I was in library look for source  
But I found nothing -_-

19:30  
**Park Jimin**  
Maybe it was written by your classmate

_Zobrazen__é__ 19:30_

I stopped myself for a moment. What if he really wrote it? His demeanor, laxity, would totally correspond it. I wondered if I had ever seen him smile. I was thinking, but when something brightened in my head, it went out.  
I felt my heartbeat. Is Yoongi really worried that way? He is exactly the kind of person who won't let others know if he is in shit. So there was a good chance that if the paper says about him inside ... I'm the only one who knows. At least from school. The family must know how it is. Respectively, he lives only with his mother. 

19:44  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Btw why U didnt come today?  
I waited like half hour :( 

19:45  
**Park Jimin **  
Im so sorry  
I just have to go somewhere 

19:45  
**Jung Hoseok  
**Naaah  
Its okay

_Seen 19:46_

19:50  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Btw we can do that next time :D

19:52  
**Park Jimin **  
Thaanks

20:00  
**Park Jimin**  
Ehm  
You are friend with that Kin Taehyung?

20:00  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Yee for looong time  
Sorry for that idiot  
He is sometimes disgusting to ppl

20:01  
**Park Jimin**  
Well...  
Yee  
I heard

20:01  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Im really sorry  
He just bully ppl who look like or  
Well

20:01  
**Park Jimin **  
Gay

20:01  
**Jung Hoseok  
**Yeee  
But dont worry  
I will talk to him I dont like when he bully someone

20:02  
**Park Jimin**  
Then why he talk to you?

_Zobrazen__é__ 20:02_

I stiffed would not be enough. It was equal to absolute zero. Minus 273 kelvin. For how much he did not speak personally, so online he completely brandishing with words. But this is typical for introverts. I could feel the heat losing my fingers. I swallowed hard and wanted to write, although I didn't know what. Jimin was faster.

20:04  
**Park Jimin  
**Sorry I crossed the line

20:05  
**Jung Hoseok**  
Its ok :D chill  
If Tae will do something to U tell me that!

20:05  
**Park Jimin**  
Thats nice from you  
Thanks

We've chat for a while about the schedule and some of the rooms in the school, and then I put headphones and listen rap. I was relaxing. I wasn't tired as I expected I will be. It took a while to fall asleep. Before I start dream, I felt my mom come into the room and stroked my hair. She was doing it to me from a young age.

The next morning was typical. Mommy's smile, sister's annoying glances, and taxi to school by Tae. Today he was extremely quiet. I saw a sign that something was wrong. The closer we were get to school, the less focused Tae was. I was really worried about him. He refused to answer my questions. I didn't have time for game on FBI agend, I'd rather go for a first lesson. Yoongi was missing even though he should have been here by now. All together, when I looked around, many were missing today. My phone vibrated and I as a ninja, unobtrusively I looked at the display. SMS.

**Jin  
**I think you'll kill Tae.

I immediately wrote him off and Jin tell me why Jimin hadn't arrived yesterday. In a moment I stood up from the classroom. Writing SMS I ran to the class, where Tae had a lesson. As soon as he came out I grabbed him and whipped him against the wall.  
"What did you do to that guy ?!"  
He didn't resist. His head with a red headband turned on side and he guilty squeezed lips.  
"I'm fucking asking you, what you did to him ?!"  
"He got a beaten up."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I pushed my fists sharply into him, then pulled away.  
This is too much. That new guy did nothing wrong.  
"Wait!" he said louder, but then quietly, "I didn't touch him. It was guys."  
I gritted my teeth.  
"Hobi! I swear, I didn't touch him!" he defended himself defensively, "I would not lie to you."  
"Why the fuck didn't you stop those assholes?"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
I almost shout to him, "Stop them! They're your friends! I already really disgust your homophobia. If those people were a waste."  
"And aren't they ?!" Tae shrugged his face, "it's disgusting. It's a disease in my opinion!"

I put my hands on my hips and squeezed. I kept silent for less than I thought, "Really? So you think I'm sick, right?"  
His cheeks were shocked. He turned pale and stared at me with brown eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" he let out a tone in which he was hoping for the untrue of the situation.  
"You hear well," I said, confident and nodded.

Reality? I was shaking. Standing in that absolute zero again.

"Hobi ..."  
"Tae?"  
"No... you..." maybe he wanted to continue the sentence, but his voice broke.  
"Yes, Tae. I'm gay."


End file.
